1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to emission of light by a device, package or system.
2. Background
Light emitting devices generate light when electrons from an n-layer combine with holes from a p-layer. While these devices are in widespread use, they have defects. For example, threading dislocations can occur in epitaxial layers as a result of non-uniform thermal expansion and crystal lattice coefficients. Selective epitaxial growth methods have been used in an attempt to overcome these drawbacks, but they have proven ineffective.
Also, passivation processes have been used to protect active layers in the device. However, these layers do not adhere well and tend to deform in heat. Moreover, dielectric films in these devices are often affected by interfacial stress during deposition.